A New Beginning
by Saram1989
Summary: Set where the film ended, what if Clarice hunts Lecter for something other than the F.B.I. What adventure would she have. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Hannibal fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and some quotes are from the film.

I decided to re-write the ending for the film Hannibal how I think it could have gone after. Some details are from the book.

'Would you ever say stop, if you loved me you'd stop?' Hannibal asked Clarice, knowing full well what her answer would be.

'Not in a thousand years' Clarice replied, she had decided that it would be safer for her own well being if she let her mind control the events rather than her heart and her fantasies.

'Not in a thousand years' He was expecting a simple no, this answer was over the top. He knew at once what this meant, she was battling with herself and it excited him. He recalled his conversation with Pazzi about love and obsession and whether feelings could be reciprocated. 'Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for her and find nourishment in the very sight of her? I think so. But would she see through the bars of his plight and ache for him?' He knew how easy it was to become obsessed with just one meeting, he knew that all to well but he had never believed that she would even feel the slightest thing towards him, now her answer gave it all.

'That's my girl' He said to her, proud of the fact that she was struggling to love him, it was better than an outright refusal. He bared his teeth and loomed towards her, her eyes sparkle with excitement. His lion was in there, wanting him as much as he wanted her. He placed the slightest of kisses on her lips, after all no gentleman would steal a kiss from a helpless woman. But he figured one little taster wouldn't hurt her too much.

Little did he know that this tiny kiss would spiral the downfall of Special Agent Clarice Starling. She couldn't control her thought anymore, the dreams of him and her together flooded her mind, the drugs made her fuzzy, she gave into the kiss and let it take over her. Hannibal was already in her mind but now it was worse, now he was in her heart. With the last of her self restrain she reached for her handcuffs and cuffed herself to him. If he was going to run, now he had to take her too.

Hannibal opens his eyes at the noise. He knew pulling away from the kiss was going to be hard and he was glad of the distraction. 'Now that's _really interesting_, Clarice. _But I'm really pressed for time_. _Where's the key_?' He asks her playfully, hoping that she will talk but she remains mute. 'Where's the key?' he repeats himself a bit more forcefully this time but she just turns away from his gaze. He knows what she's doing, she wants to keep him her so she can get the praise she thinks she deserves. If that's not her plan then the only other option is that she wanted to go with him but he knew she wasn't ready yet, until the F.B.I releases its hold on her she can never be his.

He picks up the cleaver, he can hear the sirens coming from the distance and he has no time for this. He know that if he severs his hand just right and chills it that he knows a local surgeon who could do the operation no question asked for a certain sum. He hopes to scare her into telling him where the key is but if she doesn't he is willing to do what is needed. 'Above or below the wrist, Clarice?' He sees the doubt in her eyes, she thinks he's bluffing, there is an edge of fear but it's not enough to convince her. His last thought he says out loud. 'This is really going to hurt' and with that he brings the cleaver down onto his hand.

Hannibal knew what needed to be done and fast, he prepared everything and left. Clarice was in shock, not believing that he would do it, not understanding why he had spared her wrist. She felt as though she had betrayed him, and she just wanted to cry. Her head was starting to hurt now, she tried to put the handle back on the fridge. Finally she managed to escape, she stood there, rubbing her scalp and looking at the bloody cuffs attached to her wrist. She removed the key from the waistband of her underwear and unlocked them from her. She couldn't risk someone finding them so she put them back where she removed them from, the feel of cold metal, slick with blood against her skin. Why didn't she tell him where the key was? She kept asking herself, was it because she wanted to capture him? Did she want to go with him? Or was she just embarrassed that he might hunt round in her underwear?

Clarice ran outside to make sure that he was safely away when she was caught by the police on the river bank. She was taken to F.B.I head quarters where she would remain overnight till they decided what to tell the press. She was sat there answering questions about the events, not hearing her own replies, her mind hoping that Hannibal wasn't bleeding to death somewhere. Finally it was decided that twice in one week she had let Lecter escape from her, they believed that she had reached her full effectiveness and was no longer required by them. The official reason was that she has be suspended and had still gone ahead to investigate a crime that she was no longer in charge of. From there she had assisted a criminal felon in escaping. They didn't care for the details, for the torture that Lecter would endure; in their eyes she freed him.

Clarice went home the following day with a box of her belongings, still wearing the dress that she had the night before. The F.B.I had thought it fair to refuse her a change of clothes, the press would see what she was wearing the night Paul Kremler had died. She thought this is probably what it would have felt like if her dad had caught her sneaking into the house in last night outfit. Unfortunately she never got to know that feeling. Thinking about it now it was not one of the things she felt that she missed out on and would have been happy to avoid.

Finally home she sat on the edge of her bed and looked into the mirror. What was she now? She had lost her title, her job and the man she desired. How would she know if he died? What if he was angry? She had forced him to cut his hand off. Or had she? He didn't have to, he could have cut her. Starling was so confused about the thought in her head. She decided to shutdown, she took the dress off and stared at her body in the mirror. By now the bloody handcuffs had crusted to her hip, she noticed the scar on her shoulder and realised how tight it felt. She decided to have a bath, to help relieve the stress of the past few days.

Looking at the box she had brought home she seen that it contained the lotions that Lecter had sent to her. She decided that she would try them out. She ran herself a nice hot bath, and removed her underwear and slipped into the tub. Thinking about what to do next, she hadn't a clue. Maybe she could look for Lecter, hunt him down, but then what? She could no longer hide behind the excuse that it was her job to chase him, so why would she? After a lot of thought she decided that she would find a new job, she would earn enough money to travel and then she would leave this place and see some of the world. If she bumped into Lecter it was a bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello, my name is Clarice, I was ringing about the job application in the paper' This was the forty fifth job she had rang about this month and she was getting desperate, her problem was that since the story in the papers, everyone knew her name. Either they asked stupid question or the position had suddenly been filled. She had decided that maybe a more small time job would be better for her.

'Well Hello Clarice, I'm Sandra and I'm the receptionist at Millie's Motel. Is it the maid job that you are ringing about?'

'Yes that's correct' She hesitated a moment thinking about what Dr Lecter would say, 'A officer like your father and a maid like your mother, what's next Clarice?' just the thought of him sent a shiver down her spine, she decided to give up on the job hunting, this woman will more than likely say that she wasn't cut out for the job.

'Well were currently holding interviews for the job, if you would like to come on Friday?' The girl remained pleasant and friendly, Starling thought, maybe she could get away without giving her surname. Then she decided that was a stupid thought as it was a job interview and she would be required to give it.

'Thanks very much, what time should I come?' Starling decided that a job was a job after all and if she was ever to find Lecter and travel she would need the money.

'Anytime in the morning would be fine, we get busier around dinner' the girl replied.

'I shall see you then, Goodbye' Clarice hung up before she could change her mind and chicken out. Who cares what the 'Good Doctor' believes she thought, he's not here now, he left her, so quick to get away that he mutilated himself for the chance. Her relief at the job interview was short lived and now she felt angry that she was degrading herself in the Doctors eyes.

Till Friday Clarice waited, she tried to pick something for the interview, she didn't want to look trashy but then she didn't want to look like the job was beneath her. She picked out Jeans and a nice top. She tied her hair into a ponytail and set off toward the motel. This place really was in the middle of nowhere, she wasn't surprised that they didn't know who she was out here. It occurred to her that Doctor Lecter could be hidden in a motel just like this one. He wouldn't have left the country just yet because his injuries would still be quite distinguishable and hard to hide.

On the long ride here she had convinced herself that Lecter was here, that he had somehow placed the maid job in the paper. 'No that can't be, otherwise why did the woman give her an interview' Clarice shook her head, this was becoming an obsession and it had ruined her life once before, she wasn't going down that route again. As she pulled up outside the main office she took a deep breath. This was her chance at a new life, she had to do this and forget about Lecter for now.

She stepped out her car and looked around the surrounding area, as her eyes got to the window of the last room they met with the piercing gaze of the occupant. For a brief moment she believed it was Lecter, then she told herself to get a grip and went for her interview.

Hannibal could not believe what he saw, Clarice Starling had found him. She had tracked him down to this run down motel. He had picked one that was miles away from her and still she found him, she was probably in reception now asking for a man fitting his description. Hannibal was thinking of his plan now, he still wasn't fully ready to leave as his wrist still wasn't healed, it was fully functional but he still couldn't use it and that was a problem. He decided to wait, after all it was only Ex Special Agent Clarice Starling, there was no back up, no police, he could probably handle her on her own. So he waited.

Back in reception, Clarice rang the bell at the desk and waited. She thought no more about the man in the end room, all her attention was focused on getting this job. A pretty young girl came to the counter.

'Hi, I'm Sandra and welcome to Millie's Motel. Can I help you?' The girl had a genuine smile. Clarice thought that this was the kind of girl she could grow to like very quickly.

'Hello, I'm Clarice, we spoke on the phone. I'm here about the job? Is its Millie doing the interviews or yourself? She decided to look like she was really interested and ask lots of question.

'Oh its both, you see I am the owner.' Clarice couldn't help but look confused at this statement. The girl seen this and smiled a bright smile.

'Have you ever had that where you don't want people to know who you really are and all your business?' Boy did she! 'That's why I pretend to be Sandra, so people don't ask my business'

'I don't mean to be rude but surly telling everyone this just makes them more curious?' Starling really didn't want to blow this by being rude but she had work long enough with crazy people and she didn't need anymore surprises.

The girl laugh, 'To be honest, your one of the first people I've told, I don't mean to pry but I know who you are, I read the story and I just feel like we are similar in life, we both want to escape the past and I think we have that in common.' Clarice couldn't lie now, at least she knew what the girl knew before she had gone in and dropped herself in it.

'So about the interview?' Clarice found herself growing to like the girl, whatever her history that did seem to click. She even thought that they looked alike; though this girl was about the same age she was when she first met Lecter.

There he was again, in her thoughts.

'Oh sure, the interview, well I had already decided that I was going to give you the job as soon as you rang, so that basically leaves me the fine details to go over and for you to accept' Clarice was a bit shocked, even up till this moment she didn't think that she would get the job.

'Well, because we are miles from the city and a girl these day can't afford petrol for that kind of distance I offer accommodation, you'll get you own apartment. I'm afraid there is a uniform but it's not too bad, it's basically a green t-shirt, black trousers and an apron. There is a town not too far from here, it's just round the back and down the hill, within walking distance. When I say town I mean few bars and a local shop. That's it really, you wages will be minimum wage and you can also receive tips. We only have 12 rooms here and were never fully booked, mainly we get the dinnertime guests check in for a quickie but that's where we make the money. We currently have 4 customers, a young guy in room 5, he's a drunk. There is a couple in room 9, they are newly weds and the one in room 12 seems like a nice guy, very polite and he's a real good tipper. I think that's about all for now though, so how about it?' Sandra looked at her expectantly.

'Just a few questions, how many people work her and when can I start?' Clarice smiled at Sandra, this job sounded ideal for hiding out. Plus the few bars could be good for a night out and she wouldn't starve with a local shop near by.

'Well I'm the owner/receptionist, we only need one maid because we are never full and that's you, and then we have a cook, he's called Mark, nice guy, good with food, sometimes works as the night receptionist when I'm out and that's it.' Three staff for a building like this, Clarice thought it could be hard work but during their conversations, not one car had past by on the dirt track. She wasn't sure how she would make any travelling money but Sandra told her that she paid no rent, no food expenses and that there were at least 2 dinner clients a day for tips. She also told her she could start whenever she wanted.

'That's really good, I'll just go home and pack my stuff up and I'll be back as soon as I can.' Starling was excited now; her life was finally moving forward.

'Well here is your key for your apartment, it's just round the back in the cabins there, we sleep separately from the guests and I'll see you when you return.'

Starling left the office into the daylight, it felt good, she felt free. I was time to box up her old life and move on. She climbed into her car, put it into reverse and left the parking lot. So distracted with the thought of her new life she didn't even spare a glace at the room that earlier held such curiosity.

Hannibal watched as her car drove off into the distance. He had prepared himself, he had got ready for the fight that he was sure was about to enter his room and she didn't even look towards his room as she left. What was she doing here if not to arrest him? Its not like she had just called in on her way passed, she had come out of her way. Hannibal decided that he needed to ponder this and retreated out of the back door of the apartment onto the porch, he sat there in the morning sun wondering if it was a chance meeting or if he would be seeing her again real soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarice arrived back at her apartment when she realised there wasn't much she had to pack. Gone was all her F.B.I uniforms and equipment, the only thing they let her keep was the certificate from her graduation at the academy and that was only to rub it in. She hadn't lived a life; she had nothing personal in here. The place looked like a showroom these days. She got a box from the loft, she packed in all her clothes and the lotions that Lecter had gave her. She packed her books and ripped up her certificate and then she locked the door and left that life. She went to the estate agents and put her apartment on the market, left them her keys and told them to send the check to the motel for her; she wanted nothing more to do with the place.

When she arrived at the motel a few hours later, Lecter had gone into the town for a walk out. Sandra told her to park round the back near her apartment and she would help her unload.

'I'm afraid I travel light, I didn't have much to bring with me it seems' Clarice said when she seen Sandra questioning look at the two boxes in the car. She had taken the dress from that night and also the handcuffs, still with his blood on them. She had also grabbed the few pictures that she owns of her parents and one drawing Lecter did that she happened to hide from the F.B.I.

As she opened the door to her apartment cabin, it was beautiful. It had a living space with stairs up to a balcony bedroom. It had a decent sized kitchen and the bathroom was amazing, it had a spa bath. Sandra gave a little knock on the door.

'Everything to your liking then?' She realised that she hadn't even thought about what the accommodation looked like before she took the job. It could have been a pokey little bedsit. She was never this spontaneous; she was starting to worry about her sanity a bit. 'It's amazing' she said when she realised that she was just stood there, confused. Sandra smiled that smile again.

'Great, well I came to say the drunk checked out while you were gone, and seeing as were not busy tonight, Mark said he would watch the desk so I can take you to the town. Also if you want to get accustomed to the place, get settled and find all your cleaning equipment its all in the door marked 'Cleaning Closet' just next to the main office. Room 5 will want a good clean, that man pickled himself and so things will need scrubbing. Seeing as you don't have a lot to unpack I wondered if you wanted me to show you the ropes in this room as it may be quicker with two.'

Clarice thought this was a clever way of asking her to do a job, to be honest she came here to do the job so why not start at the deep end. After all she was offering to help which she might not do again.

'Sure that's really kind of you, I can't wait to see the town and unpack but I really want to do a good job too. Where is my uniform?' Sandra pointed behind Starling to the clothing she had passed over on the sofa, they were a lot better than she expected, she thought she could actually look like a guest if it wasn't for the apron.

They headed into the cleaning closet, where Sandra described the different chemicals. There was a check list hanging up that told a list of jobs to do in each room, things like change sheets, vacuum, air freshen, clean bath and others. Starling thought this would come in hand to start with as there was jobs she would forget. Once the trolley was stocked up they headed for room 5. The windows had been left open and as soon as Starling entered the room she could see why. It smelt of sweat and ale, the air was bitter and sweet at the same time.

'I think we shall start with the air freshen in this room' Sandra remarked pulling a face, it was the first Starling had seen that wasn't a smile.

They spent 2 hours cleaning everything, Clarice believe that Sandra was right, this would have taken a lot longer without her and she wouldn't have known where to start. Sandra got called away and left Clarice to finish up. She had gotten hot in the room and decided to take her apron off. Hannibal had returned from his walk when he spotted Starlings car round the back. Quickly he went to the back door of his room and entered it. He moved to the window and sat watch, he should have known she would be back, she was hiding her car so that he wouldn't know she was here. He sat there for half an hour when she finally came out of apartment 5. Why was she in there? Was that disgusting drunkard causing trouble? What was she wearing?

Clarice had left the cleaning trolley in the room for now, she had to take a break because the smell was getting to her. She closed the door and decided to go back and unpack. She popped her head into Sandra on her way and she said it was fine, that she would put the trolley away later and that Starling should settle in.

Hannibal watched her go round the back, he assumed that she had got in her car to leave, he was so sure that he didn't even stay at the window to watch to see if she left.

The night quickly came and Sandra took Starling down to the local bars. There was about 5 bars, and a small supermarket. 'That bar is a great place, he's also a tattoo artist, I've had 3 done by him now so if ever you want one doing, he's your guy.' Starling laughed at the thought of this, what would the Doctor say to tattoos? She was being very adventurous these days but she would never be that daring. She had the best night that she'd had in ages and they both polled up the hill at 2am. Sandra told her to take it easy for the next few days because she was new and they weren't busy.

When Hannibal looked at his paper the next day he couldn't help but notice Starlings apartment was for sale in the property pages. Where was she living now? Was that why she kept popping up here, if so why this place? He decided he needed to see what was going off, as he stood on his back porch he could see Starlings car still parked where it had been the day before. Needing to quench his thirst for this curiosity he went over to the building where the car was parked. He peered inside and it seemed no one was in. He picked the lock and entered the living room. He could hear the sound of gentle breathing from the platform above. He was going to leave as it wasn't nice to spy on people sleeping but he was drawn to her. As he climbed the stairs he was glad but also a little disappointed to see that she hadn't undressed last night. As he watched her, he wondered what she was doing here, and then he seen the top she was wearing yesterday. Maid, the word stuck out like a sore thumb, oh Clarice, how the mighty have fallen. All of a sudden she began to stir.

When Clarice awoke she had the feeling that someone had been in her room, but she shook it off as she woke up most days with that feeling.

Hannibal made it back to the safety of his room and he realised that he was going to have to be very careful about how much stuff he left lying around here. If Clarice was the maid then anything he wrote she would immediately recognise. How was he meant to tip a maid if he couldn't meet her, he would have to talk to reception about it, and leave his contribution there. First thing was first, he would buy Clarice's apartment so that when she came to her senses it was ready and waiting for her.

'Hello, my name is John Gregory and I was enquiring about your newest apartment you've added to your listing' He was using his false identity that he had recently acquired.

'Hello sir, yes we have details on the new property, it's a spacious one bedroom apartment, it has a bathroom, kitchen and living space. It's very modern and is currently going for $125,000. Would you like to arrange a viewing?'

'No that's quite alright I've seen the place before, I'd like to buy it now if I could?'

'Well the previous owner left in a bit of a hurry so if you could give us two weeks to get her stuff, you can come and sign the deeds then'

'No I don't want you to clear out her stuff, I'll pay double the money, $250,000 if you leave it as it is now' Hannibal really wanted it to stay as she had left it, with whatever she had left behind. Why would she leave in a hurry, was she in danger?

'Well this is highly unusual, but double you say? Well Mr Gregory, congratulations on becoming the proud owner of the apartment, if you would like to pop by the office we can sort out the paperwork and such, will you be paying by cheque?'

'Yes cheque it will be, I shall come round in a short while, Thank you very much' with that Hannibal put down the phone. He knew he shouldn't throw his money around as it was hard to come by but he had extensive savings in numerous accounts all with different names so he could afford to buy what he wanted.

After sorting out the paperwork he decided to go to the apartment just to see exactly what his little Starling had left behind. He knew she had taken hardly anything with her as he noticed the lack of possessions in her new apartment. When he got then for a moment he thought he'd been had. The house was immaculate, there wasn't an item in the house that looked like Starling, and he checked all the rooms until he came upon the two halves of the certificate. Then he knew why he would find nothing here, because Starling no long had any possessions that were her own, when he had come here before the F.B.I memorabilia had made this seem like Starlings house. Take that away and what does she have, nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Life continued with Hannibal avoiding Starling and her none the wiser to his presence. She received her check from the estate agents, and her severance package from the F.B.I. Also because of the nature of her dismissal and the fact that there wasn't the evidence to back up the allegations they quietened her with a nice pension plan so that she could retire whenever she wanted. Plus there were the generous tips from room 12.

Hannibal's wrist was now fully healed and after the months of watching Starling he decided it was time to move on to somewhere more tasteful. He wrote her a letter and left it in his room where she would find it while cleaning. He thought about stopping longer but he knew if he didn't leave soon that he would be caught, or would never leave at all. Starling got the message from reception that the man in 12 had finally vacated his room after 9 months and that it needed cleaning.

As Starling entered the dimly lit room she could see something on the side, it was a letter. She picked it up believing it was just her usual tip in an envelope, but when she turned it over she recognised the handwritten 'Clarice' straight away. She froze; he was here, in this room. Her hands shaking, she finally opened the letter.

Dearest Clarice,

So now you know that I have been here all along, watching your fall from grace. I must say that I never imagined you as a maid, do you enjoy cleaning up after other peoples mess as you could never truly fix your own? Does it give you some stability in this rocked life of yours? I had hoped when the F.B.I finally dropped you like the hot potato you are, that you would come running to me. I see now that you have better things to do. Do you still think of that night Clarice? When your heart gave into me but your mind would not? I'm afraid I can't stick around to see if your minds changed as that would be too risky. You might be desperate to get your job back and I'm enjoying my freedom at the moment. Are you enjoying yours?

Au Revoir, for now

Hannibal

P.s The wrist is healed up nicely if you were wondering.

Clarice read and then reread the letter, and then she cried. For the first time since she lost everything that night she let it all go. He had been here watching her and she hadn't even realised. She knew that she loved him, now her life had changed she wanted him more than ever. But he had run and she didn't have the first clue about where to find him. She went back to her room with the letter in her pocket and she cried some more. She awoke to find a concerned looking Sandra beside her.

'I was worried when you didn't come in for dinner, you looked so lost. Have you been crying?' she asked staring at Starlings puffy eyes.

Starling proceeded to tell Sandra as much of the story she could, missing out names and places and criminal offences. She told her of the man she loved, how she was saving to be with him but didn't know where he'd gone, and that he had sent her a letter that had made her realise what she was missing.

'This calls for a drink, with the guy out 12 gone, were not busy tonight, you and me girl are going out on the town' Sandra dragged Clarice up and pushed her up the stairs. After a wash and a change of outfit, Clarice felt a bit better. She couldn't put the letter down just yet and so she took it with her to the bars.

After 3 hours and a lot of heavy drinking on an empty stomach it was safe to say that Clarice was drunk. This was when she had the bright idea. She would get Hannibal's name tattooed on her hip. He had her heart and mind, why not mark her body as his also. She pulled out the letter and asked the man to copy the exact signature onto her body. Sandra was too drunk to realise that Starling may regret this in the morning so the tattoo went ahead, the pain was minimal and the finished piece was a work of art, as if Hannibal himself had written it.

The following morning Clarice was hung over, her head hurt, her stomach hurt, she just felt sick. She decided a bath would perk her up and stripped off all her clothing. One look in the mirror sobered her up straight away; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Had Hannibal come back last night? Did he do this to her against her will? And then she recalled the pain, the thoughts a bit muddles and she knew where this name had come from.

After a few days of feeling sorry for herself she decided that she had saved enough in her year as a maid and from her house check to finally go wherever she liked. She had no choice but to find Hannibal now. What other man would lie with her, knowing that she had another mans name on her body.

The real question was where to go to, she thought about Italy but they would still be on guard for Lecter so he wouldn't chance it there. She believed he had left her a clue in his letter. 'Au Revoir' she had been learning languages and knew this was French. Maybe he was trying to hint to her, maybe he wasn't, but Starling had always wanted to see Paris anyway so that, she decided, was where she would go.


	5. Chapter 5

(Just a quick apology for the for the time it took to post this, wasn't sure if people like the story or not. New to this and forgot to ask people to please review with any feedback of what you think. Sorry again)

As soon as the plane touched down, Clarice was in love. The whole culture and lifestyle seemed so elegant. She had already purchased a property over here in her rush to be set up. She didn't want to waste her savings on hotel rooms so she had surfed the net and found what she thought was the perfect place. It was down a few of the side streets and it was a loft. It was above an old fashion bookstore which she also brought. The view from the window had the Eiffel tower in the distance and she had a quaint little café opposite her.

Starling reached for the cab at the airport when a young man also reached for it. 'Oh I'm sorry' Clarice said blushing slightly as there hands collided, it had been awhile since she had made contact with a man. Unless she counted the Tattoo artist, which she most certainly did not.

'Not at all beautiful lady, are you heading towards the Tower? If so then I don't mind sharing' He flashed a grin that could melt a heart and weaken the knees.

'Sure, I'm going that way, it would be nice to have company on the journey, I'm new here' She smiled as they both got into the cab.

'My name is Clarice' She thought she would break the silence before it became awkward.

'Well hello Clarice, my name is Henry, are you on vacation for long here? He thought maybe he could charm his way into this woman's affections. He did this rather often, pretended to catch a cab with holiday makers, showed them a good time and then moved on. It was, as he believed a perfect life. Of course there were ones who said no to his advances but they didn't say no for long.

'No I'm not a tourist, I've just moved to the area' She quickly thought that maybe she had said too much; after all she didn't know this guy so she tried to cover her back. 'I'm here to find someone I've been looking for; he means a lot to me.' She congratulated herself on saying just enough but not too much.

Hmmm this one could be a challenge thought Henry, she has already given her heart away which made her harder to win over. He never tried it with people who lived in Paris because it means the trouble is harder to hide if things go wrong. But it had been so long since he had met such a woman, one who was off limits but still willing to be seduced. Most women on holiday were just looking for a good time.

'Well until you find your gentleman friend maybe you would like to accompany me to dinner one night, I know a very classy but reasonable place that isn't too well known to tourists if you would like to join me.' He flashed his grin just to seal her fate.

'I'm not sure, it would be nice as I don't know anyone here or where anything is but I'm not looking for the kind of company I think you're offering' She blushed a bit at what she said but she had to set him straight.

'No at all Clarice, I honour the pledge you have made to another man, I am just offering a friendly hand to a new face. I would never take advantage of a woman, I find it incredibly rude.' He decided not to go for the offended approach as that would just cause her to feel like she was right about him and he was trying to cover it up.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume' She was a bit upset with herself now that she had accused this poor man of all sorts, he hadn't said anything that led her to believe he was interested in her.

'That's ok, I understand that you're in a new place and we've only just met, you need to keep your guard up for a few weeks till you're settled in.' the taxi pulled up near to the destination. 'Well this is my stop, here is my number, when you've settled in and you fancy that meal just give me a call.' He flashed one last smile and left Clarice wondering what she had just witnessed.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarice finally got into the bookshop after a lot of pushing on the door. The dust and cob webs inside the shop told her there was a reason she got this place so cheap. The previous owner had died and had no family to pass the estate onto, but obviously they had to wait to see if any heirs came forward. After awhile the property just gathered dust and people didn't want the hassle. She was starting to think that buying a place without looking was a seriously bad idea until she got up the stair. The view that met her took her breathe away.

The apartment upstairs was just as dusty and old as the shop, but it had so much character and potential. There was a sink, fridge and oven next to a counter, then across the room there was a large four poster bed. There was a fireplace in the corner near the bed with a chair next to it and there was an old piano that someone had left behind. Starling went to look out of the window and the view was just as beautiful. She could see the Eiffel Tower from her window and also across the street at the café. There was a room off to the side that had an old fashioned clawed bath, toilet and sink.

Clarice was in love. It was going to take some cleaning but she had just spent her last job as a maid, she knew ways to clean that people wouldn't even think possible.

For months, all Starling did from morning to night was clean. She started by getting whole new sheets for the bed, she wanted something a bit luxurious to match the grandness of the bed. She went and got a few pieces of furniture that were missing like a wardrobe and some drawers. She went shopping for food, but apart from these few errands she was busy cleaning. For the first few nights it was almost unbearable trying to sleep after she had kicked up all the dust, luckily it was nice enough to leave the windows open.

Finally after all the hard work, the upstairs was clean and looked stunning but still held its rustic charm. Clarice had totally forgot why she came to Paris. She forgot about Henry and his number that was still in her purse. She had forgotten about Hannibal.

When the thoughts of Hannibal returned she was not frustrated by them anymore, she was content for the first time in her life. She even thought that if she never seen him again she wouldn't mind, she had a new life that she loved and she didn't want to share it with the troubles of her past.

Now that she had cleaned she could unpack properly but she only had a few clothes, the black dress she had taken everywhere with her. The letter that Hannibal had left her and the drawing she had stolen. She was out of lotions though, but now she was in Paris she could probably get some really nice mixtures. Starling decided to hang the picture at the end of her bed above the piano where she would look at it until she drifted off to sleep.

The next day Clarice decided to do some more expensive shopping for luxuries rather than just food and necessities. She got herself a beautiful emerald green gown that contracted with her fiery hair. She brought herself some matching green under garments and also some black for her other dress. She got some stockings and suspenders. Starling then went to the cosmetics trying to match the scent that she had before but gave up and decided that she really liked the smell of orange blossom, it was very sweet and citrusy but not too overpowering.

With all her purchases in hand she returned to her building to try them on again. Now she had a dress but she needed somewhere to go. She suddenly thought of Henry and his offer for the secluded dinner. She found out his number and decided to ring it before she chickened out.

'Hello?' The voice on the other end of the phone reminded her how handsome Henry had looked in the flesh.

'Hey, not sure if you remember me, its Clarice, I know it's been awhile but I was settling in.' She was a bit nervous as she wasn't used to this sort of thing.

Henry remember Clarice all too well, he remember her love for another and how much he wanted the challenge she presented. If she was ringing him then she was obviously bored of waiting for her love, she also knew the sights by now so this was a call for something else.

'Ah Clarice, from the taxi, yes I remember you. It's not everyday I meet a beautiful woman in a taxi' this in fact was a lie but she didn't have to know that.

Clarice could feel herself getting giddy again at his statement toward her beauty. She had been called beautiful before, by a lot of men trying to get in her pants, but the way Henry said it made it sound like he'd been saving that word for her.

'Well I'm not sure if you remember but you offered to take me to dinner if ever I was free. Well I find myself free now and was wondering if you were still up for it.' She knew it was forward but she was bored of being careful and boring.

'Ah I did say that and I know the perfect place. Do you own something classy that you could wear?' Henry grinned on the other end; he had her in the palm of his hand.

'I sure do, I just brought a new dress for this kind of occasion' she was excited now, this was going to be a good night.

'Excellent, well how about tomorrow night I meet you at 8pm under the Tower, the place we are going is within walking distance but its more for locals than tourists, very secluded not a lot of people know about it'. Henry was already casing his trap.

'Sure that sounds like a great plan, I shall see you tomorrow then.' Starling put the phone down then with a smile plastered on her face.

A secluded place for locals sounded ideal. Sounded perfect, Sounded like the kind of place Hannibal would go.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal had been in Paris for quite awhile now. He had found it impossible to keep a hold of Clarice's movement since she became just an average citizen. He never thought there would be a part of her previous career he missed but this was one of them. All Hannibal knew was that she had moved on from the motel, he had phoned them and they had said that she had decided to go travelling.

This news had shock Hannibal, in his psychiatric mind he had got Clarice sussed, or so he thought. This behaviour was highly unlikely for Starling, it didn't fit her profile at all and it excited him. Where was she? Was she looking for him? Did she get his hint? Or she could still be in America travelling, after all there was a lot to see, they didn't say she had left the country.

The thoughts were driving him to distraction these days, so he had taken up a bit of sport. He had recently clasped eyes on a man he didn't like the look of. This happened when he was dinning at his new favourite hide out. After eating here for a month solid he had seen this man come in with no less than 25 different dates. This behaviour wasn't polite; he was using these women, which he had no problem with really, if in fact the woman wanted it. But when he had seen the gentleman walking home one of his dates, Hannibal would have said that he was perhaps forcing his attentions on her a little too much. Luckily just interrupting the man had caused him to stop but Hannibal decided he had to go.

He got ready in his best suit, he decided on an emerald green bow tie tonight as something about it just reminded him of Clarice. Tonight he would kill that vile and rude man.

Clarice was so excited to be finally going out for a night; she hadn't been out since that fateful night when drunken she had gotten herself tattooed. She was dying for some company, she hadn't made a lot of friends out here, this was mainly because of the type of person she was. When you are in the F.B.I you learn to keep yourself to yourself.

Starling started off with a bath, she soaked herself in her new lotions and washed her hair with a new shampoo. She had recently found a shampoo that almost matched Hannibal lotions and she was excited to try it. Finally she stepped out of the tub and walked into her bedroom. She stood naked in front of a full length mirror and admired her body. She still had the scar where she was shot; she had grown to love it as a symbol of the extremes she went to for Hannibal's life. Her eyes then travelled down to her tattoo. It still made her shudder even now with the accuracy in which it was written. Clarice no longer hated it or regretted it, it excited her that she was marked by him; it was a warning to any man who came near that she was not for the taking.

Though tonight Clarice thought that maybe she wanted to be taken, she had longed for a mans touch. She was saving herself for Hannibal but what if she never found him; she didn't want to live her life alone. She decided that tonight she would let fate decided and that if something happened she wanted to be prepared. She found a plaster out of her bed side drawer and placed it over Hannibal's signature. Suddenly she felt a deep sadness and loss, she knew it was only under the plaster but not seeing the name felt like she had lost him for good. Starling talked herself round and the plaster stayed. She then got into her underwear, followed by her emerald dress. She had chosen to leave her hair down but to put a bit of a wave in it so it wasn't straight and boring like normal. Finally she was ready to go.

'Hey, you are early and might I say that you are looking even more beautiful tonight' Henry had made the choice to go all out tonight on the charm.

'Well thank you very much and might I say you are looking extremely handsome' Clarice blushed as she looked Henry up and down.

'Shall we?' Henry held out and arm and Clarice took it. They started winding down the side streets that were familiar to Clarice, they made small talk. Suddenly Clarice knew where she was, they were on her street, she was about to comment that her house was just on the corner and then thought better of it.

'It's not much further' Henry smiled over to Clarice as they passed her book shop. Within five minutes they had arrived, Clarice instantly fell in love with the place. I was smallish and stylist, it looked expensive but also not, it was a perfect place. 'Would you let me order for you, I come here that offer I know what is best?' Clarice wasn't sure about this, she hated to be spoken for but she decided she would try what he wanted. 'Sure' she smiled.

'Ah Bonjour Henry, would you like your usual table?' The head waiter smiled at Clarice and led them to the table in the far corner.

'Thank you very much, Philippe. We don't need a menu, we'll have two of the usual' Henry had found it so much easier to work his dates this way, it cut out a lot of boring time so that the night progressed quicker.

'This sure is a lovely place' Clarice commented, Henry smiled, she was already impressed, he was halfway there already. Suddenly Clarice's face frowned and almost looked sorrowful for a split second and then returned to a smile, but he could tell this one was fixed.

'What is the matter Clarice, your face looked sad?' He really wanted to up his game, something had taken him two steps back and he wanted to know what the problem was.

'It's nothing, just been awhile since I've been anywhere this posh' She lied, it wasn't really a lie but she had in fact been thinking this is the kind of place Hannibal would bring me.

Little did she know that Hannibal was closer than she could ever imagine. His eyes were practically glowing, he was seething with angry. The night he had decided to kill this man and he was wearing Clarice on his arm. How could he kill a man that Clarice had chosen? Did she really want him or was she just bored? He had watched her face over his menu as it flicker with sadness and he smiled because he knew too well what her thought had been. He also saw the look of annoyance on her dates face as she danced around his questions. Hannibal could no longer take the show they were performing for him, his anger was eating away at him and he had to leave before he was spotted. He paid his bill and decided to wait outside in the cool, refreshing night air. He wanted to see where Clarice lived; he also wanted to make sure that she made it there safely.

The date went by in a flash, Clarice felt as though the dinner was a front and he was just rushing through it to get in her pants. She had already decided that she wasn't going to sleep with him, that this date was a stupid idea and that she just wanted to get home. He offered to walk her and she couldn't say no, after all they passed it anyway.

'Well this is where I live' Starling said at they reached the book shop, she stepped closer to the wall out of Henrys grasp. Just then he launched himself in for a kiss, his mouth tasted bitter and was rough, his hand travelled up her dress. Clarice pushed him away, 'No, don't do this' she was saying this as a warning before she used her self defence. Henry backed away and turned as if to go, Clarice let her guard down when suddenly he smashed her head into the wall. The last thing she heard before the darkness was some scuffling sounds and then she was lifted.

Hannibal had got there in the nick of time, he didn't see every thing that happened but he saw enough. What he saw made his blood run cold and his instincts kick in. Henry had knocked his Clarice to the floor and was proceeding to loosen his fly. Hannibal swooped in with his Harpy at the ready and as soon as he removed his penis from his jeans it had come off in his hands. It was so quick that he didn't even know what was happening to start with. Then he began to scream and decided that running was the best option for him.

Hannibal didn't mind, the rate he was losing blood he wouldn't get too far, probably back to the tower. Also if he was saved he wouldn't say anything as he was about to commit rape. Plus Hannibal really wanted to take care of Clarice now; her head was bleeding pretty badly.

He lifted her as if she was weightless and he carried her inside. Hannibal laid her on the bed and turned on the light; he quickly analyzed his surroundings and then got to work. He spent some time checking her head wound and improvising to fix her up. Once he was satisfied that he had stopped the bleeding he gave the apartment a proper look. He seen his drawing at the foot of the bed and he smiled, poor Clarice, haunted by her feelings. Maybe she was in Paris for him and it wasn't just a chance.

Suddenly Hannibal had a horrible feeling, what if she was wounded elsewhere, I should give her the once over, after all it's nothing I haven't seen before, he thought. Slowly and gently he removed her gown, her body seemed more breathe taking and perfect than before. She had gained more of a healthy figure now that she no longer ran all the time, She obviously ate better meals, drank less coffee and had less stress in her life.

Hannibal was almost satisfied that she was well until his eye caught on a plaster on her hip. He was suddenly drawn to it, out of morbid curiosity he wanted to know what injury lay underneath it. He played a small guessing game with himself, maybe she cut it on something? Maybe it's a sting or a bite? He couldn't help it, he had to know. Slowly he pulled off the plaster and for a brief second he was confused. There is no wound here.

Then his mind registered what he saw, what he read. His nostrils flared and his eyes flashed. All of a sudden he was taken over by this animal urge to take her, make her his. He wanted to bite her and mark her as his own. He ripped his tie off and lowered his face to her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

'Hannibal…'

He was so close he could almost taste her skin, but her dreamy whisper snapped him out of his sudden urge. He wanted so bad to make her his but he was sure that when the time came she would be conscious and able to enjoy the full benefits. Plus if he took her now that made him no better than Henry, who he had castrated for the same deed.

Hannibal now saw her lack of clothing from his examination and thought it best to cover her up. He lifted her legs back into bed and tried his best to avert his gaze from the trigger that set him off before. Clarice looked so beautiful as the slept in the bed, Hannibal wanted to stay with her and watch her but he knew that her waking up to his face might startle her after what had recently occurred. He decided to write her a letter, after all that was what he did best.

After a hunt for some paper he finally found some, it wasn't near the quality he was used to but it would have to do.

My Dearest Clarice,

You may wake up with a bit of a headache but that is to be expected given the trauma you suffered. Do not worry about your lack of clothing; I had to make sure you were not harbouring other injuries. Embarrassment is not needed as we both know I've seen it all before, specially your lovely physique.

Had I known you were in Paris I would have called on you sooner but you're hard to keep track of these days. I must say I don't think your choice of company has improved much. You used to be a good judge of character but it seems you'll settle for anything these days. Well if you should fancy a proper night out with only good intentions and the best of character I'm giving you one chance. I shall meet you at the café across from here in one week from today at 8pm. You can choice what you wear, but as much as I love this green dress I'm afraid I no longer have a tie to match so please choose something else.

I promise to offer you an evening you won't forget.

Hannibal.

Hannibal reread his letter, some parts he felt were a bit hard on Clarice but he was still angry and frustrated at the turn of event that had happened that night. She had gotten involved in a man with some of the lowest morals Hannibal had ever seen and she didn't bat an eyelid. She let him choose her food for her which is just rude to assume your date can't make up their mind.

He left the letter on the table next to her bed where she would hopefully find it the following morning when she awoke.

The following morning a throbbing pain awoke Clarice from the most realistic dream she had ever had. She had dreamt that Hannibal had carried her to her bed and had undressed her with his careful and steady hands. She blushed at some of the images that flashed through her mind. The pain caused some confusion, she couldn't quite recall what had happened last night, she remembered meeting Henry for dinner but she couldn't even remember leaving the restaurant. How had she ended up in bed and lacking more clothing than she had left the apartment with? Suddenly she had the feeling that she hadn't returned home alone last night and quickly sat up, only to regret the decision when her head started to spin. She turned around to see a letter on the side; the writing instantly caused her to freeze. She wasn't dreaming, Hannibal had been here with her.

Slowly she picked up the letter and began to read, hesitant about the blanks it would fill in. It still wasn't much clearer what had happened but according to the letter it must have been something to do with Henry. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was already two in the afternoon Clarice decided to run a bath for her tired body. As she put her foot on the floor she stepped on something, it was the remains of a green satin bow tie. Now she was intrigued, it had been ripped off in a hurry. Did she do it or was it him? Was she even conscious? If not then surly nothing happened as the Doctor is very respectable.

Feeling like none of these questions were going to be answered soon she stumbled off for her bath. She was looking forward to the date with Hannibal, maybe he would clear up this mess. No doubt he would have his own questions in return; after all it wouldn't be the same without their little game of Quid pro quo. She already knew the dress she was going to wear, since the day the Doctor had dressed her in it for dinner she had saved it with her for the day she could wear it again. Only this time she had nothing to stop her leaving with him. She had didn't have the job, she had no friends, she could now offer him her full commitment.

Clarice never spared a passing thought for what had happened to Henry. She was fully focused on Hannibal now, she had waited for this since they had parted that faithful night and she was going to make it count. She was going to wear the tiny stash of lotion she had saved specially for this event. She was going to attempt to wow a man who could never be taken by surprise but she was determined to give it a go. She was glad for the week to prepare because this was going to take some planning.

**I would like to apologise for the shortness of the chapter but I wanted to keep the date in a chapter of its own.**

**I would like to thank Twisted Love Stories for their review that gave me good advice, I'm still a shocking writer but hopeful you guys can take the story into your own imaginations. I would also like to thank tropicalgirlie, your review made me smile :D**


	9. Chapter 9

The day soon arrived and Clarice was fully prepared for the challenge. She pampered herself and made herself up. A glance of the clock told her that she had less than an hour before the moment that she had been waiting for but also dreading. As she opened her wardrobe and seen the dress hanging there she was suddenly struck with a thought that she hadn't processed in such a long time.

'What am I doing?' She asked the empty room. All this time she spent looking for Hannibal, thinking that without the job holding her back that she could be with him without a hitch. The thought suddenly hit her looking at the dress she had worn that night. Hannibal was still a killer; he was still a dangerous man. She had done what Jack Crawford had warned her about, she had forgotten what he was.

Suddenly she was in a panic and at a loss. In her heart she was waiting, had always been waiting until they could be together and up until two minutes again her mind was with her. Now the two fought over what was right and neither was going to win because how could you judge the answer. Clarice had an important decision to make and that was whether she appeared for the date tonight or not. After twenty minutes she gave up and decided to side with her heart, after all Hannibal had said in his letter that this was her one chance and she didn't want to pass it up and regret it later.

She got the dress out and tried it on. It fit her perfectly, she now filled it a little bit better since she stopped running as often as she used to. After admiring herself and adding the finishing touches, she was ready to go. The last thought she had before leaving the apartment was to keep her wits about her and her mind sharp, don't forget what he is.

As Clarice crossed the street to the café, she could see Hannibal was already sat waiting for her with his back to her. She pondered how long he had sat here; she knew he would be here before her as he hates tardiness.

His head fell back slightly as his nose tested the air, then he opened his mouth with a sigh. 'Hello Clarice' he hissed, his voice slightly rasping. There was something in the way he said his name that made Clarice go weak at the knees. He's a monster, He's a killer, He's evil…. These words were playing themselves over in her head. No matter how much she chanted them, they never had any meaning which upset Clarice, she should care but she couldn't.

'Hello, Dr Lecter' He rose from his seat and turned to face her, his eyes looked as though he was trying to see her soul. His eyes were that intense that she had to look away. 'Where are you taking me tonight?' she felt the need to fill this awkward silence.

'You'll see soon enough, it will be nicer than your last date' He flashed a grin and then he held out his arm for her to take. He led the way for about 15 minutes until they arrived at a restaurant not much different from the last one she had been to. This one was smaller and seemed more private but still held its classiness and a glimpse at the menu told her it was three times more expensive.

'Ahhh Dr Harris, so good to see you' the head waiter looked genuinely pleased to see Hannibal. 'And you bring a guest with you' he said at though he was clarifying that this woman had arrived with him. Michel had never seen the Doctor bring a date before.

'Yes Michel, this is my beautiful date for the night. Clarice this is Michel, Michel this is Clarice. If you could show us to my usual table' Michel bowed his head and then led them to a desolated table near to the kitchens. Hannibal pulled out the chair facing away from the kitchen and allowed her to be seated. Clarice assumed that Hannibal like to watch the activities of the kitchen rather than the behaviour of the guests.

After looking at the menus and picking what they were having, the two of them were finally alone. 'So Doctor L.. Harris, I was wondering if you would as kind as to enlighten me as to last weeks events. I have snippets but I must say it is all a little hazy.' Clarice was hoping that it wouldn't sound too much like a question and more like a topic of conversation because Hannibal never gave up information easily.

'Ahh Clarice, I see you trying to find a way out of this but there is too much information I want in exchange, Quid pro quo Clarice.' He flashed a smile at her.

'Damn it Lecter' Clarice thought in her head, she wouldn't object, part of her was thrilled to reveal itself to her. She was still trying to stay smart and avoid his trap, his charm immobilising her worries. 'Fine I agree' She sighed.

'I see you liked the dress I got for you, I never really had time to ask you before as I was in a bit of a rush from what I recall.' He seen Starlings face drop at the memory of that night, this was going to be an insightful evening, for both of them.

'Yes Doctor, I must say that you have very good taste. Although it does seem to fit a lot better than it used to' She seen Hannibal's eyes flash and darken as he quickly swept her body and returned to look at her face, his she hadn't been staring to hard, she could have missed it.

'There is no denying that your figure had greatly improved, possible due to the proper meals that no longer consist of a cup of coffee. As for my taste, it is impeccable as always, where as yours seems not to change if your date last week was anything to go by' He gave her that look again, as if he was angry with her for something but she didn't know what she had done.

'So tell me Doctor, what did my date do that offended you so?' Clarice was trying to keep her wits about her.

'Well where to start my darling' he watched her shiver at his words. 'He was most rude; he committed acts that were in my eyes the lowest behaviour you can perform on a woman' He watched the news start to sink in, her eyes becoming wide with the fear of what she was blocking out.

'Did he…?' she couldn't finish her sentence her mouth wouldn't utter the words.

'I will answer your question out of turn because I feel it would be rude not to but don't forget that you then owe me two questions.' She nodded slightly at this. 'He did not defile you Clarice, I came upon you both when he had knocked you unconscious and was about to relieve himself. You are quite safe not, he won't be bothering anyone else; he has taken a long term vow of celibacy.' His eyebrow arched in humour and Clarice stopped herself before she could ask, she had a feeling she wouldn't want to know.

'Now my dear, how did it feel to be dumped by you beloved F.B.I, to be made the scapegoat to my escape?' He positively gleamed at the prospect that he had ruined her. He was winning this battle of the wits and she wasn't ready to forfeit yet.

'Well to be honest with you it was a bit of a relief. I was getting tired of being pushed aside because of my sex. I joined for my father to be proud but he would have been ashamed of the way I let them treat me. In the end it was no great loss to me but rather my freedom from a cage I didn't even know I was trapped in' Clarice startled herself with these facts, she hadn't even thought about how she felt about her dismissal. She had also started Hannibal and it seemed he wanted more.

As he went to ask his second question, the waiter arrived to ask if they wanted to see the wine list. 'I know which wine I would like, would you permit me to see your wine cellar and select my choice?' the man looked at him confused for a moment before replying 'of course my dear sir'.

'If you shall excuse me a second my dear while I pick use a wine, I shall return as soon as possible' with that he rose and left the table. Clarice took this time to let her guard down and relax, she hadn't realised how tense she had been before now.

Suddenly without warning a young man marched over to her table. 'Bonjour Madame, I couldn't help but see your date had left and wondered if you would like some company' he smiled, trying to charm her. 'No thanks, he hasn't left; he is only checking the wines and will return shortly.' She smiled sweetly at him, hoping that he was a gentleman and that would cause him to leave. 'Well he seems to old for you my dear, maybe you would like to spend some time with a real man' he winked at her and it made her blood boil. 'I don't spend my time babysitting thank you, I tried my best to be polite but please leave me be.' She was furious now, with wounded pride the man turned and left.

Moments later a waiter came with their food, closely followed by Hannibal with a dusty bottle of wine, the label hardly readable. He had watched most of the conversation, from her sweet smile that made him angry to her face for fury which peaked his curiosity 'I see I can't leave you alone for a second my dear, what did the young gentleman want?' He poured them both a glass of wine.

'Well to start with he wanted me to join him for dinner, which I politely declined. After that he tried to force himself upon me.' Hannibal's eyes danced with a danger she had seen before. 'I was forced to be rude and told him that I don't babysit people' with this comment Hannibal chuckled, Clarice realised that she had rarely heard him laugh.

'My dear, that rudeness was only minor compared to the dishonour that he performed upon you, I think I am willing to let that one slide.' He gave her a mischievous smile and a wink that caused her to blush. 'We shall toast to the success of this date so far, and the hope that the rest of the night has some good surprises in store.' They both raised their glasses and took a sip.

'Hmm Château d'Yquem, what an excellent wine to choose for this meal' The look on Hannibal's face had been priceless, this battle seemed to evening out now and she felt as thought she could win or at least match him wit for wit.

'My dear Clarice, I never realised that you were a wine expert' his eyebrows arched, begging her to explain herself.

'Well now Doctor, surely you must know that I traced you for many years with the F.B.I, I knew what your favourite wine was, would be foolish of me not to have tried it at least once.' She smiled at him in a way that looked both innocent and seductive and he couldn't help but see her in a new light. They finished their food and enjoyed some light conversation, Clarice finally relaxing. He paid the bill and the started on the walk back to Clarice's apartment.

Hannibal asked the question that Clarice had been dreading all evening. 'So Clarice, why did you agree to join me tonight, enjoying that lovely meal, in a dress that some would say was a little revealing' His eyes were watching for her reaction but she was determined that she would remain unaffected.

'Well I thought it would be nice to catch up with an old friend and as for the dress I knew you would like it as you dressed me in it before.' She smiled hoping that the answer would appease him enough, unfortunately it wasn't even close.

'Now now Clarice, we both know that were more than friends, your mind may be saying one thing but your heart and hip says another' His smile was most seductive at the mention of her tattoo, a tattoo that he couldn't possible have seen unless she was undressed. 'Game set and match to Hannibal' Clarice thought as she tried to deny it.

They reached the door of her apartment 'I'm afraid it's not a question of who I love Hannibal.' He was shocked at the declaration and the use of his first name; he hadn't expected her to give in to him so soon.

'Then what is it that plaques your mind, my love?' Clarice looked into his eyes and seen something that she had not witnessed before, it was love. 'Its what I love that scares me' finally she had put her feelings in order, she wasn't afraid to love Hannibal as a man but Hannibal the monster she didn't know if she could love all of him.

Hannibal realised now why she held back from him, why she never gave in to his advances. 'I understand my dear, but maybe one day you will learn to love the man behind the monster. I must leave now as it would be dreadfully rude to invite myself in on a first date, but would you permit me a goodnight kiss?' How could she refuse the request when she was hypnotised by his love.

She stepped into his embrace and raised her face to his; just being in his arms felt as though she was on fire. She closed her eyes as his lips slowly descended onto hers and a jolt of electricity switched between them. She let out a moan as she gave herself over to him and he couldn't help but growl at the invitation. He wanted her more than anything in his life, but he couldn't do anything which she might later regret, she had to be of sound body and mind when she made the choice. Her tongue slowly running along his sharp teeth, he had to pull away while he still could. He seen the disappointment in her eyes as he retreated but it had to be done.

'I would like to see you again Clarice, same time and place next week. It will give you time to invest in more dresses' He winked at her and smiled. 'I would like that very much' Clarice was still breathless from the kiss he had subjected her to.

With that he kissed her hand goodnight and retreated into the darkness, leaving Clarice to go to bed frustrated and confused.

**Sorry for the delay people but its hard to get into the mind of Hannibal, I didn't want to rush it and gave it a good shot. I would like to give a big thanks to Twisted Love Stories for some good ideas and brainstorming. Also thanks to tropicalgirlie for their review :D Hope I did well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear readers, I do regret delays in ever finishing this story as I was running out of ideas and got distracted. Tbh there is more going on now with buying my first home and planning a wedding but I feel that I've been gone long enough and should finish what I started 2 years ago lol. In two years my writing hasn't improved, I still can't spell and I struggle to stick to first or third person so I apologise and hope you can look past this.**

Clarice lay in bed after saying good night to the good Doctor, she could still feel his warm lips on hers and it sent shivers down her spine. 'What the hell am I going to wear next week?' was all she could think to herself.

It had to be impressive and expensive and most of all it had to be tasteful. This week was going to be a long one and with this thought she drifted off to sleep.

Outside her apartment Hannibal waited to see the lights go out, until that moment he was tempted that she was waiting for him to return and if it took her any longer to sleep he would have lost his control.

Hannibal couldn't understand these feeling that he felt, it had been so long since he had felt the need to protect and to love. Oh how he miss Mischa and how much he wished he could have protected her better but then he would never have lived his life of crime and would never have met the beautiful Agent Starling.

He mused on these thought on his lonely walk home, but then he perked up at the thought of what Clarice would find to wear next week.

Clarice woke the next morning to birds singing and wondered if every morning had always felt this good or she had just been blind for so long. She decided that today she was going dress shopping and that she would find something that really showed off how full her figure was now.

Her happy mood didn't last as one day turned into one week looking for a dress. Walking through Paris looking for a dress was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Feeling a bit dejected she was making her way home when she seen the perfect dress in a shop window.

It was the dress she had always dreamed of, it was maroon and reminded her of the Doctors eyes. It was boned to accentuate her bust that she had developed and it was like nothing she had ever seen, it was both tasteful and seductive. One side was only mid thigh but the other had a long ruffle side that went from the waist to the floor.

She didn't know how long she was under the dresses trance with her nose against the glass but it must have been awhile because the shop owner came out.

'She's a real masterpiece isn't she?' the owner said with a look of pride on her face. 'My god it's like it was made in heaven, I can't get over the beauty of it' Clarice still couldn't tear her eyes from the figure. 'Well I'm closing up as I only open half days today but feel free to come back and stare some more tomorrow'. At this Clarice suddenly snapped out of her dream, 'You can't shut I need that dress and you don't understand what it means to me. I have been walking round Paris all week looking for a dress that will win me a man's heart and now I found it and I need to have it.'

'Look I'm sorry but you'll have to come back tomorrow madam, I don't have time to redress my window tonight.' The sympathy was clear in the woman's face, she was old and she knew a lot about love and she knew how hard it was to come by. 'If the man loves you then he won't care what you wear.'

'I CAN'T come back tomorrow, I have a date in less than 7hrs and I need that dress, please!' Clarice looked at the lady with desperation clear on her face, this dress was the one and only dress she would ever want to wear and she needed it.

'I know how hard it can be to find the right item in Paris, I've worked here as a seamstress for 50yrs and I also know that once a dress has called to someone that neither will be happy without one another'. She paused for a moment while she conceded how mad she sounded. 'Come into the shop, the dress is yours'.

Clarice didn't know whether to laugh or cry but she eagerly followed the lady in. 'I'm Rosangela by the way and that dress you are hypnotised by is my latest creation.'

'I can't thank you enough for creating this dress and for staying open for me' Clarice was beaming now, all she wanted was to try the dress on and watch as it hung to her figure.

'I see that you two will be very happy together in the future.' Clarice looked at Rosangela, 'I will take good care of it, I promise.' She wondered if she had shoes that would match. 'I wasn't taking about the dress.' She winked as she started to remove the dress from the window.

The dress was fabulous, it laced up the back like a wedding dress, it pulled in her waist and pushed out her cleavage. The short length one side was overshadowed and forgotten by the impressive ruffles cascading down the other side. Clarice loved it and she even had shoes that matched.

'Whereabouts are you living so I can deliver this dress to you?' Clarice looked you at the woman, 'There is no need to deliver as I only like a few streets from here, I was just on my way home when I seen this'. 'I will deliver it anyway as you will need someone to help lace you in it.' Clarice had totally forgot about this and agreed with Rosangela. She paid her the money, gave her the address and was told that she would be round about 6pm which still gave her plenty of time to bathe beforehand.

The time soon flew by once Clarice was home, she had her bath and had worked a simple wave into her hair and then held it all up in place with some hair sticks. She put minimum make up on, her corset and suspenders on and looked at herself in the mirror. Even without the dress she fell a whole lot more confident about her power but she knew the dress would be the end of Hannibals' Control.

As if by thinking of it the door bell rang and the dress had arrived. Rosangela helped her step into it and then processed to fasten her tighter than before. She felt a bit light headed but the look of her figure made her ignore the protests of her body.

'Thank you so much Rosangela, for all that you have done. I feel like I could take on the world in this dress' Rosangela smiled at Clarice. 'The world is a big place Madam, maybe you should just focus on the one man.' With this she gave Clarice a hug and a smile and was on her way.

Clarice looked at the clock and it was nearly 8pm, time for her to face her nerves head on and claim Hannibal for her own.

**Well I realise that this padded out a lot about a dress :P but I wanted to keep the date in a separate chapter and if I'm honest, I'm a bit daunted to write from about Hannibals reaction lol. As you can tell the date may not go as planned :P **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it goes, wish me luck :P**

As Clarice stepped out onto the street she thought of all the events in her life that led her to this moment. The moment where she was spending a whole week trying to find something to impress a serial killer. She realised that she didn't work for the FBI so her obligation to chase him was gone and that it must be love that kept her in the chase.

She made her way across the street to the cafe, she felt overdressed for such a place but for once she didn't care because she felt amazing. She seen Hannibal once again with his back to her, she wondered if it was to put her at ease so she couldn't see the scrutinizing of his gaze. All the other patrons of the cafe we gobsmacked by this radiant beauty who had appeared from nowhere.

'Hmmm Clarice, I assume it's you who has every man in the cafe looking close to a heart attack, You must surely have...' and with one look round he lost his train of thought. Here stood his Starling so different from the naive girl in the dungeon, here was a woman with a full figure and a look so beautiful he couldn't remember if he had ever seen a sight he wanted to capture better.

'Hello Hannibal' Clarice purred his name, gone was the nervousness she normally felt, gone was the insecurity and the feeling she was worth less than him. Now she felt that she had the upper hand, she had the control and she was going to flaunt it.

He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, his eyes were sparkling with a look of pure devotion and lust. He finally had the Clarice he had seen inside, the one who was his match and he couldn't wait to begin the evenings activities.

She went one better and moved in to kiss his cheek, her lips caressed this skin and the feeling they left behind was like a fire had started on his skin. His eyes flashed Clarice a warning not to try his patience and she just looked back with innocence. A seductive Starling was going to be even harder to resist and he took a lot of self control normally.

Having decided that he would need to up his game, he had arranged for two seats in the Eiffel Tower restaurant. Having walked the short distance there Hannibal had gained back his composure and was pleased to see for a second or two that he had managed to stun Clarice, 'I think that is one all my love.' He chuckled to himself.

After she managed to shut her mouth for the beautiful lights before her, she turned to Hannibal in time to see his smirk. 'Thinks he has got one over on me but ill show him whose in control' She puzzled over ways to win again, she couldn't hitch her dress up as that was very unladylike and she was on the border as it was. Then it came to her and she knew what to do, she took the deepest breath she could to push her cleavage out and then she let out a sigh. She did it so it looked like she was genuinely speechless by the view but when she looked round to see Hannibal watching her chest she couldn't help but smile.

Hannibal looked at her face and knew he was being play with and he didn't like the feeling much, he was the predator and she was the prey, that is the way it always was. Her victory was short lived as the sudden activity had left her feeling breathless a bit. She managed to cover up her predicament with a few more gasps of breath but Hannibals' patience was wearing thin and he grabbed her by the wrist.

'I think it's time we gave up on these games my dear and enjoyed out evening together' His voice low and warning in a tone that Clarice wouldn't mess with. 'I believe you are right Hannibal, I am famished and I thought that you was taking me somewhere for food, not somewhere to stare at.' That was the final straw, she would pay dear for her insolence. 'Come my dear then, seeing as you are so hungry shall run up the stairs as its quicker than the queue for the lift' Hannibal's eyes sparkled with a dangerous gleam and he dragged her up the first few.

'Wait, Hannibal' Clarice was panting as he pulled her along as a fast pace. 'Come my dear, we are nearly there, over half way' She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker, the world was starting to spin. Finally they reached the level with the restaurant and were shown to their table. Hannibal was quite pleased with his handy work, seems that the run had done the job and whipped Clarice back into submission.

'Why my dear, it really has been awhile since you went running, you should have been about to run to the top and back without breaking a sweat before' He looked over at Clarice and smiled that wicked smile. She was panting and sweating and her hair had come loose, but then the panting was making her chest heave and the loose hair was making her look even more delectable and he cursed himself. Even in her punishment she was looking so seductive without trying.

'Han.. Hann..' and then suddenly there was a blackness that was on the edge of her vision and a high pitch sound was all she could hear. She could see Hannibal frown and she could see his lips moving, but then the darkness over took her and she began to fall.

**Another short bit :P Thought this made a nice cliff hanger lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

As quick as lightning Hannibal jumped out of his chair, he threw the table over and grabbed for Clarice just before she could hit the floor. 'Clarice, Clarice my darling wake up' Damn it he should have seen the signs, he should have known something wasn't right. He placed his head on her chest and listened, Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was shallow.

There was nothing for it, he would have to release her stings and fast, he rolled her on her side and retrieved his Harpy. Careful as not to cut her delicate ivory skin he cut the lacing on her dress. As soon as the lace was gone Clarice let out a massive gasp for air.

'It's going to be ok my love, just try and breathe steady, don't take too much or you'll pass out again.' Clarice tried to listen to the words Hannibal said but the air was so sweet and fresh that she gulped it down greedily and soon felt giddy from the effects.

Clarice reached a hand to touch his face and he turned his head to kiss it. 'Thank you, my love.' these were the only words she could manage before she fell back into the unconscious state. 'My Love' Hannibal was practically beaming, never before had he been loved by anyone who knew his true nature, he looked down at Clarice and she looked like a sleeping angel.

Suddenly he realised that they were still in the restaurant and not only that, he had caused a massive scene with his dramatic heroics. The head waiter appeared and kneeled down next to Hannibal. 'Monsieur, will the lady be ok?' Hannibal didn't want to take his eyes off Clarice, he was her protector now that she looked so vulnerable.

'She will be fine, I am sorry about any damage that I may have caused to your property. I will pay for it but I believe that I should get my date home as soon as possible.' He let a finger stroke Clarice's face and her eyes fluttered under his touch. 'I understand monsieur, do not worry about the table we will see to this, you take care of the mademoiselle'

Hannibal removed his jacket and placed it around Clarice's upper body, the last thing he needed was to start a fight because someone could see parts of her that were meant for his eyes only. Picking Clarice up was effortless, he made sure to gather all her dress up with her so she was well covered. He cursed himself for picking her up so that his hand had to sit on her bare leg rather than the covered side, but he had his mind occupied most the way home.

When he finally stepped over the threshold of her doorway he consider how he only ever seemed to make it here with an unconscious Clarice and that maybe it's time he gave up on a night time date as these seemed to be hazardous to her health. He lay Clarice on the bed and removed his jacket from her and what was left of the dress.

His eyebrows quirked at her choice of undergarment, he had no choice but to removed the corset he told himself as that wasn't going to aid her recover. He removed her undergarments and seen the tattoo that he had totally forgot about. He examined it a bit closer this time, now that surprise wasn't taking over his senses. He had to admit that it was a very good copy of his signature, in fact he believed if he'd been doing it that it would look the same.

He went to the closet and found out a large t-shirt that he pulled over her head and decided that he would take his leave. 'Stay with me' Hannibal hardly believed what he heard from the meek voice on the bed. 'I can't take advantage of you my dear Starling, I must leave.'

'Just stay the night I don't want to be alone anymore.' These words plucked on his heart strings, he knew how it felt to be so lonely and he didn't want to leave. He removed his tie and shoes and socks and climbed onto the bed next to her. He put his arm round he head and she placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

Feeling her close and smelling his scent on her from his jacket was enough to raise his pulse. He had never felt so close to someone before like he did with Clarice right now. She sighed and smiled and went back to sleep, Hannibal brushed a hair from her face and suddenly felt the weariness of carrying Starling all the way home. He told himself he would just rest his eyes for a moment cause he wanted to cherish the feeling of Clarice in his arms but within a few minutes he too was asleep.

The sun was peeking though the curtains and Hannibal felt some movement next to him, for the briefest moment he thought he was still asleep and then he remembered his evening . He looked over at the sleeping form in his arms and he couldn't believe the beauty he held. Feeling eye upon her Clarice began to stir.

Hannibal had never been a snuggling kind of guy, in fact he had never really held a sleeping woman before but lying here with her in his arms he felt that he was finally home. He kissed the top of her head and her eyes fluttered open. 'Mmmm Morning Hannibal, I love it when I have one of these dreams.' He smiled at her confusion and was about to tell her that this was no dream when she reached up and kissed him gently on the lips.

The kiss wasn't like the previous kisses they had shared, this kiss was so soft and so delicate that he felt as though if it wasn't for the fact he could see her, he too would think this was a dream. He felt the kiss starting to deepen and with regret he pulled away, he felt a bit like taking advantage when she was half asleep.

Clarice whimpered with some kind of protest and it almost broke his concentration. He knew that he didn't want to let her out of his sight now or ever again. 'Clarice, I must confess that as much as I enjoy kissing you, I'd rather do it while your awake.' Her eyes were no longer clouded with sleep and she looked dazed at him. 'Hannibal? What are you doing here' she looked down 'And where are my clothes?'

'Well my dear you had a funny turn in the restaurant so I had to make some adjustments to your dress shall we say.' Clarice blushed at his words as she recalled fainting. 'I'm sorry to ruin our date Hannibal, I just loved that dress and I thought I could make it through the date without..'

'Without Breathing' Hannibal cut her off with a stern voice that made her look up at him. 'Clarice don't you ever put yourself in harms' way for me, you are beautiful enough without the expensive dresses. I don't want to have anything happen to you, I love you too much to lose you now.'

Clarice suddenly got the feeling that this went further than just about some dress she wore, this had something to do with what he thought was to come in their future. 'Hannibal, no matter what happens I can't stop myself from protecting you, If the FBI turned up today to capture you then I would do what I could to buy you time. I love you too and you'll have to deal with that.'

Suddenly overwhelmed with the declarations Clarice made, he couldn't help himself and he rolled over to pin her down so she could see his emotions. 'Do you know what it's like to lie in a cell for years and dream that you'll never find love again? As soon as I met you I knew you were my salvation and that I had to have you but in doing this I never realised the risk I put you in. Do you know how many times I've woken to think you had died trying to save me? Clarice, I now know what it is like to be plagued by the screaming lambs and I don't know how you cope.'

Clarice reached up and touched his cheek and this was enough to break the last of his restraint, he reached down and claimed her mouth. He poured into her all the grief he felt when he lost her, all the happiness he felt when he found her and all the passion that he had been holding back. He heard her moan into his mouth and it made him proud, His hand slowly skimmed up her top and rested on her waist.

He wanted her so badly and he knew that she would give into him and that she loved him the utter devotion that he loved her but there was still something that didn't feel right. He slowly cooled his passion until he was gentle kissing her. Clarice looked upset and confused, she was about to speak when he cut her off. 'I'm sorry Clarice but we have plans today that I don't want to spoil and I need to get changed'

With this he reluctantly left the bed which had be nice and warm and retrieved his shoes. 'We are going to see the sights and then we will have a picnic, I will be back in half an hour. I trust you can find something to wear that won't cause us serious setbacks this time' He quirked his eyebrows in a mocking way, kissed Clarice on the forehead and left before she could get over the shock of what just happened.

'He's so bloody infuriating sometimes she thought, but that's one of his charms' and with that she got out of bed to find something suitable for the day ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the final chapter, I know how it will end. I have to write this now as it has kept me awake thinking about it all last night. I will warn you for scenes of a sexual nature are about to unfold. I apologise for keeping you hanging on but here it goes :P...**

Hannibal was waiting outside for Clarice to come down, he was expecting some jeans and a t-shirt or some fancy designer suit. When she finally came out of the building she was wearing a simple summer dress. 'I see you took my advice Clarice and kept it simple' He winked at her. 'Yes Hannibal I kept it very simple as you requested'

At this moment Hannibal realised that she had decided to forgo her bra, he could see her nipples peering through the fabric. Suddenly his mouth felt dry, just how simple had Clarice made it, was she wearing anything at all under that dress?. He realised that he was staring and flashed his best smile, showing all his straight white teeth. 'Shall we proceed then my dear?'

Hannibal spent the whole afternoon focusing on the question that was bothering him and he found himself getting more and more frustrated that he couldn't get his answer. He couldn't just come out with ' So Clarice you got any knickers on?' So he stayed fairly quiet and only spoke about the history behind the city when they passed some of the sights.

'Let us hire a car and I will show you a nice spot in the countryside for out picnic'. They drove for awhile until finally the day was drawing on and they both were getting peckish. 'I think there looks a nice spot' Clarice said as she pointed out the window, just in the distance was a field near some woods.

They set down the mat and set out the picnic, they both sat in silence until Hannibal cleared his throat. He had to ask her it was driving him mad but as she turn to look into his eyes he chickened out last minute. 'So Clarice there is a question that has been bothering me for a long time, Why on earth is my name written upon your skin?'

The tension was sudden you could cut it with a knife, 'Well ermmm you see, I'm not going to blame the drink because the thought was still there and I don't regret it one bit. I guess I missed you and I thought I would never see you again and I wanted a bit of you to be with me always, I wanted people to know that my heart and my body belonged to you.' She looked shyly away but he could see that she was glad that all was out in the open.

'If you would permit me my dear I would really like to mark your body with my real signature?' He raised his eyebrows as Clarice turned to look at him eagerly. 'I would love you too' She smiled as he moved closer to her, he bared his teeth and bit down on her ample bosom. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin but it would certainly leave a mark. A breathy response came from Clarice's sweet lips. 'Oh Hannibal'.

This and the events of the day did something to Hannibal and he snapped inside. He was just about to lunge for Clarice when she had the same idea and straddled him. 'So Hannibal I believe it's my question, you told me how you dream of losing me, what else do you dream?' She looked at him seductively and he couldn't resist her charms.

'I dream of chasing you Clarice, I want to catch you so much but I always awake before I do.' There was a tinge of sadness in his voice and she bent her head to kiss him gentle. The passion they both felt was burning until Clarice pulled away. 'Hannibal, what was the question you really wanted to ask me earlier' she purred in his ear and he knew full well that she must have know what has been plaguing him all day. 'I... well what I mean is?' He couldn't do it, he just couldn't as a lady what she was wearing underneath, it went against his morals. She smiled at him, lent forward to his ear and whispered 'I'm not' and before he could even process that she meant she had jumped up and took off running towards the woods.

His predator senses suddenly kick in, his nostrils flared and he could smell her arousal at the thought that he would give chase. He didn't want to disappoint so he gave her a head start and then he leaped up in pursuit. Running though the woods he could hear the sound of her laughing as she ran, she was enjoying the chase it had been a long time since she had used these muscles and she was having fun.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Hannibal grabbed her round the waist and pulled them to the floor, he was on top of her, kissing her lips so hard they could bruise and biting at her lower lip. He found himself thrusting at her like a man possessed but he couldn't help himself. Starling used her strength to roll then and once again she straddled on top of him. She took control of the kisses, guiding her tongue with his and kissing him tender and passionate.

Slowly his instincts cooled and his rationality kicked in and he tried to stop the events unfolding. His animal instincts wanted to take her in the dirt where they lay and he knew it would feel so right but she deserved better and he had to stop this. 'Clarice stop this, we can't' Hannibal tried to push her away but his self control was at a bare minimum. 'No Hannibal' She ripped open his shirt and caressed the speckles of hair on his chest.

Hannibal made a gruff noise from the back of his throat, the sound that a beast makes as a warning to others. She pulled her dress over her head and sat straddling him, fully naked and ready for him. Her hands moved to his belt and undid his trousers when his hands stopped her. Hannibal spoke through gritted teeth 'Clarice if you don't desist this task now then I can't hold back any longer and I will have to have you here on the floor'.

' Oh Hannibal, I'm sick of you putting me off and being the gentleman all the time. I want you to take me like the animals we are, I want you to claim me and ruin me for any other man, I want to wake up with you in the morning and sleep with me at night, I want our children to jump on the bed.' At this she stopped, she hadn't really thought about protection or pregnancy but she welcomed the thought now.

She seen Hannibal struggling with the last of his resolve so she took drastic action, she lowered her head to his neck and she bit down hard like he had done earlier. 'Your mine now Hannibal' She smiled at her handiwork and the molten flames in his eyes. He let out a sound that was half cry and half moan, then he flipped them over and thrust his length inside her.

He was bigger than any man that she was used to but for Hannibal she would take it, she enjoyed the tinge of pain cause it made the pleasure so much more. 'Clarice you're so wet for me, I can't believe I put you off for so long' He grabbed her buttocks and started to thrust faster and faster, the friction was incredible.

He bent his head and sucked in her nipples, he rolled it between his teeth and pinched the other with his finger and thumb. 'Oh Hannibal, I will never get enough of you' She writhed underneath him like she was on fire, she couldn't take much more of the sensations. 'I'm close Hannibal, please come with me' and with a few more thrusts he spilt his seed within her and she gladly took it.

He rolled them to the side so as not to crush her, still inside her he lay, stroking her arm and back. He felt the shaking of her body and then he heard a sob break from her lips. 'Clarice, I'm sorry if I was too rough or if you're worried about precautions we can see a Doctor tomorrow but please don't cry my love.' This made her sobs worse and he held her close and shushed her until she finally calmed.

'Now my dear, are you going to tell me what all the tears are for?' He asked with concern shining in his eye. 'It was so perfect Hannibal, I've been lonely for so long and now I have found my soul mate. I don't care if I'm pregnant, I want the world to know I love you and I would love our child just as much.' She kissed him gentle on the lips and they lay there until the ground became unforgiving and they had to move.

Finally she had her Doctor, she could protect him and the lambs would be silent. Finally he had his Starling, the girl he had watched blossom into a beautiful woman and they both knew they would never be lonely again.

**Da Daaaa sorry if the sex scene is a bit naff, it's one thing to imagine something, it's another to actually put it into words :S but hopefully you all have great imaginations and Hopefully I can sleep at night now without being plagued by scenarios lol.**


End file.
